The Tormented Genius
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: This is a story about Beyond Birthday and all of his insanity. I've posted this here before under the name Beyond Birthday10 but I've decided to upload it again. Not sure of a pairing just yet or if there will be romance please Read & Review
1. More Than A Back Up

**Author's Note: Hello there I just wanted to take the time to let people know that this all takes place during B's time at Wammy House. Also no one knows A's real name so I made one up.**

B sat in his and A's room trying to study. _This is no good. _B threw the book across the room in frustration. B picked up a jar of strawberry jam from the side table and dipped his fingers in and licked the sticky sweet substance off. B consumed the entire jar and than placed it back on the table.

_ Where could A be?_ A was another child at Wammy's who was competing to be L's successor. B walked across the room to the full length mirror and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. _I look just like you L._ B chuckled a little. _You know they say mimicry is the ultimate form of flattery._

B made up his mind and decided to go look for A. _Oh well it's not like I can concentrate anyway._ B left the room and began walking down the hall when he spotted none other than A himself. _Well well what do you know? _

"Hey A where have you been?" B asked.

"I was in the library getting some more books if you must know." A replied gesturing to the backpack on his back.

B stared at A and could see his name and his life span ticking down. _Alphonse Ashton three months left._ B hated his ability and how it had made him an outcast. Most people were afraid of his blood colored eyes so they avoided him.

"BB what's the matter? You're freaking me out staring at me like that." A spoke interrupting B's thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong A don't worry about it." B assured him. _A's going to die and there's nothing I can do to change that. _B's thought made him very uneasy.

"B you were looking for me?" A wondered.

"Yeah I needed a distraction." the L look alike explained.

"Oh I see." A stated.

"Do you want to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" B inquired.

"Sure." A agreed. The two walked down the hall to the grand stair case and proceeded to descend it.

"What do you think cook will have for us?" A wondered.

"I don't care as long as there is jam?" B replied.

"You and your jam." A laughed.

B laughed too B like to laugh as a matter of fact he practiced often just so that he can get it right. The two walked down the hall leading to the kitchen. There sitting at the table was none other than L.

"Hello A and hello Back up." L greeted.

"Hello L and by the way the name is Beyond Birthday not Back up." the successor told the predecessor.

"Duly noted." L stated. B and A joined L at the table. Cook placed a piece of cake in front them both a long with a jar of strawberry jam for B.

"So Alternative how are your studies doing?" L inquired.

"There going okay." A said. L nodded and looked over at B.

"And how are your studies coming along Back up?" L asked.

"I am still in first place standings and again it's Beyond, B, or even BB not Back up." the copy told the original. _I can't believe this he doesn't respect us at all not one bit. _B took a bite of cake trying his best not to lose his temper.

_ I will surpass you L one way or the other it's only a matter of time. _B opened his jar of jam and began to eat it. _Oh yes L I will prove to the whole world that I am far superior to you. _B smiled as he licked the sticky jam off of his fingers. _You will bow down to me L you'll see. _B finished the jar of jam and sat it on the table.

L looked at the clock on the wall and looked momentarily panicked. "Oh gosh is that the time? I am sorry you two, but I've got to go I have to bring these files to Watari." L told the successors. L grabbed the files off of the table and bolted out of the kitchen. _It must be nice to be so important. _

A and B looked at each other and shook their heads. "Let's go back to the room." B said.

A nodded and pushed his plate aside. The two were silent as they made their way back their room. B slammed the door behind him.

"Can you believe that self righteous jerk?" B exclaimed.

"Uh huh." A replied as he starting getting books out to study.

"He acts like we don't even matter." B complained.

"That's L for you." A responded.

"That pompous asshole!" B shouted.

"It's no use getting worked up over it." A said.

"We're working our asses off to prove that we can handle ourselves and it counts for nothing as far he's concerned" B vented.

"It's all right B we'll show him you'll see." A assured him.

B walked across the room to the mirror and placed his hands on either side of it. He could see everyone's life span except his own.

"You're right A." B agreed. _L I show you I am much more than just a back up. _B tossed his head back and laughed manically.

"Are you okay B?" A asked.

"I am fine A I've never felt better." B assured him.


	2. The Successors

B finished the last question on his Government History test and put down his pencil. _I am so glad that's over. _B sighed in relief. _That last question about comparing the Japanese Diet and the British Parliament was tough._ B raised his hand and Watari came and collected his test.

"You are free to leave now B." Watari dismissed him. B nodded and got up and left the room.

The crimson eyed genius made his way through the main lobby and entered the common room. B found Mello and Matt loafing about.

"Did you two have tests today too?" B inquired.

"Yeah, Legal Jargon and it was a piece of cake." Mello replied.

Matt looked up from his Game Boy. "Speak for yourself Mel, I probably failed." Matt complained.

"That's because you don't care about being L's successor." B accused.

"Whatever you say B." Matt countered. Matt returned his attention to his video game.

"I already passed Legal Jargon with flying colors." B boasted. B walked across the room and plopped himself down on a couch.

"Well some of us aren't obsessed psycho freaks like you B." Mello told him.

"I am not psychotic." B disagreed.

"Let's see B you look like L, hell you even act like L, its freaky if you ask me." Matt spoke.

"Yeah if that not obsessed I don't know what is." Mello laughed.

"He probably thinks it will win him brownie points." Matt chuckled.

"I think no such thing." B told the two boys. _I wonder how A is doing with his test. _

"If you say so B." Mello patronized.

"If anyone is going to be L's successor it's either going to be me or A." B bragged.

"FYI B Near's in third, I am in fourth, and Matt is in fifth." Mello explained.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." B told him. _Miheal Kheel and Mail Jeevas your days are number you'll both live until about sixteen or seventeen maybe eighteen so neither one of you are going to get to succeed L. _

A and Near both entered the common room and sat down next to B.

"So you two how did your tests go?" B wondered.

"I think it went well enough." A replied.

"I had Statistics and I think I passed." Near spoke.

"Whatever runt you know you passed." Mello sneered. _Gees Mello really hates poor Near. _

"Mel, do you have to be like that?" A asked.

"Like what?" Mello wondered.

"Do you always have to put Near down like that?" A inquired.

"Well someone has to put him in his place." Mello replied.

"Why I ought to…" Mello stammered. Mello made for Near, but Matt stopped him.

"Mel, he's not worth it." Matt told him.

"Yeah, you're right he's not." Mello agreed.

"Let's go to our room." Matt suggested.

"Okay." Mello said. The two got up and left slamming the common room door.

"Don't let them get to you Near." A told him.

"Oh don't worry I won't." the platinum haired boy assured.

B looked at Near and saw his life span_. Nate River you still got your whole life ahead of you. _"Good for you N you just keep focusing on the competition and you'll do fine." B encouraged him.

"Do you really think so BB?" Near wondered.

"Who knows you might even surpass me someday." B told him.

"I don't want to surpass you BB I want to surpass L." Near laughed.

_Don't we all…don't we all? _B watched as Near took out some action figures and began playing with them. _What a little weirdo. _

"Hey B do you want to go back to the room?" A asked.

"Sure." B said as he got up. _Three month Alphonse that's all you have. _

"Are you going to be okay by yourself Near?" B asked.

"Yes, L said he's going to be meeting me here." Near said.

"Okay." B said. B nodded to A and the two left the room. _You just might beat us all Near._


	3. Stress Relief

Beyond smiled as he dipped his fingers into a jar of strawberry jam and sucked the sticky substance off.

"Hey B you sure eat that stuff a lot." A commented.

"It's so good I can't seem to help myself." B replied.

"I've noticed." A chuckled.

"Would you like some A." B inquired.

"Thanks, but no thanks B. I am not a huge fan of sweet things." A declined.

B just shrugged and continued to polish off the rest of the jam. B watched as A brought out some paper and pens.

"What are you doing?" B asked.

"I've got a paper to write." A explained.

"You work too hard you know." B told him.

"Well some of us around here aren't as naturally gifted as you." A replied.

"You're in second place A." B reminded him.

"Yes, but I have to work hard to keep that spot because at anytime Near could take it." A told him.

"Near is just a kid I don't think he takes this too seriously." B said.

"Yeah that's what you think." A snorted.

_What this guy needs is some serious stress relief. _B got up off his bed and climbed up on to A's and sat behind him.

"What gives B? I got work to do." A wondered.

"I just thought I'd relieve some of your stress." B said as he began to rub A's shoulders. A let out a contented sigh as B continued to rub his shoulders and back.

"Dose it feel good?" B inquired.

"Yes, very." A replied.

B leaned closes and kissed the delicate skin along A's throat.

"B what do you think your doing!" A exclaimed.

"I am going to relieve you of your stress." B explained as he turned A to face him. A looked completely shocked. _The look on your face A is priceless and if I can do anything to make your last days on earth worth while I will. _B leaned in and kissed A tenderly on the lips. A kisses back which made B all the more eager to want to help him.

"B I don't know if this is such a good idea." A wondered.

"I just want to try to distract you from all of this." B said as he gestured to their surroundings.

"I understand, but…" A's voice trailed off.

"This is killing you A." B told him. B leaned in and kissed A again gently pushing him back against the bed. B let his hands explore A's body committing it to memory.

"I don't want you to die A, because you're the only friend I have here." B said in between kisses.

"B I don't understand." A told him.

"You will A all too soon now no more talking." B assured him.

A squirmed beneath B as he kissed every inch of him that could while his hand continued with their exploration. B couldn't remember when it happened exactly but all of their clothes were in a heap on the floor.

Once B had finally stretched A out. A didn't even need to be told what to do. His legs clamped around B's waist. A then let out a groan of pain when he felt B's member enter him. B never took it slow. He did it rough and hard. But made sure that A felt pleasure. A seemed to move to B's movements once he felt B begin to literally pound into him. A let out throaty gasps and moans as he felt B hit his prostate. It felt good. Really good. A loved it.

Soon enough A and B eventually reached their climaxes and came simultaneously. Both lay panting on the bed for a few moments before A got up weakly and began to put his clothes back on. He looked distraught as he watched B get up and put his own clothes on.

"A so is your stress released?" B wondered.

"It is thanks to you." A replied.

"What's the matter?" B inquired.

"It's just I know how you _really_ feel about L." A said.

"What do you mean?" B asked.

"I know you go around acting like you hate him, but really deep down you're in love with him. That's why you go around looking like him and acting like him it's so that you can be close to him." A explained.

B sighed. _Maybe you have a point A. _

"If that's true A why would I have done what we just did?" B wondered.

"Because B you felt sorry for me, because you know that I am cracking under the pressure that's being put on us." A told him.

"I don't feel sorry for you A, I don't pity you." B told him.

"That's good to know. I have got work to do now so I don't wish to discuss this any further." A said as he gathered up his papers and pens and sat at his desk.

B went over to his bed and scrapped out the remains of his strawberry jam and watched as A began his paper. _I just wanted to make things better not worse and as far as being in love with L I've never really thought of it like that before._ B sighed as he put the empty jar on his bedside table.

"I am going to harass Mello and Matt if you need me." B announced as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Fine." A stated.

Before B walked out the room he looked back at A. _I hope your paper passes._


	4. A Conversation Overheard

B walked down the hall towards Mello's and Matt's room. _I wonder what they're doing. _As B approached the door he could hear raised voices. _Ha must be a lover's quarrel. _B decided that it would be fun to listen to what they were saying. _Who knows maybe I could learn something interesting and use it against them?_

The red eyed genius walk quietly to the door and placed his ear against it. _This could get pretty interesting. _B at first couldn't quite make out what they were saying. _Can they sense I am here?_ It wasn't long before the boys voices were raised again.

"I don't care Matt I still think he's a freak." Mello told him.

"I know I mean who has red eyes really." Matt agreed.

"I have a theory on that." Mello confided.

"Lets hear it than." Matt replied.

"I think he was born with the eyes of a Shinigami or maybe the Shinigami dropped his eyes to earth and Beyond picked them up." Mello explained.

"Interesting." Matt concurred.

"And his laugh, it sounds like a Shinigami laugh." Mello continued.

"Yeah it's seriously creepy I've heard him laughing to himself before." said the red haired gamer.

"Did you hear about how he can tell a person when they're going to die." Mello wondered.

"Yeah I heard about that too." said Matt.

"It's just so freaky." Mello told his roommate.

"It's no wonder he doesn't have any friends other than A." Matt concluded.

"He's totally psychotic." Mello said.

"Let's not talk about him anymore okay I wanna play some video games now." Matt spoke.

"Fine just hand me that chocolate bar first." Mello ordered.

_ Hmm how very interesting indeed so this what they all think of me?_ B backed away from the door and continued down the hallway towards one of the bathrooms. _So they all think I am a freak, I can't really say I am surprised._ B walked into the bathroom and entered one of the stall. _The whole thing about friends well who need them anyway. _B slid down against the wall and pulled out a little razor from his pocket he pulled up one of his long black sleeves and began cutting himself. _Who need this place anyways why should I care what they think of me._

Beyond looked down at his bleeding arm and felt satisfied. _That's much much better now I feel human again. _B licked the blood off of his arm and let the coppery taste linger. _Shinigami eyes really?_ B got up and pulled his sleeve back down. _I'd better go check on A. _B then left the bathroom and headed back down the hall towards his own room. _I'll show them I'll be great even greater than L himself than who will have the last laugh._


	5. The Promise

Beyond had been following L all day and finally followed him to one of the common rooms. _I wondered what he could be up to. _B waited until L went inside and carefully opened the door not making a sound. L was sitting in one of the over stuffed arm chairs going over some case files. _He thinks he's so much better than everyone else I can't stand it. _

"Hello Backup, you know you really shouldn't lurk in doorways it's considered bad manners." L spoke.

B approached his predecessor and knelt before his chair. "I was just wondering if you could use my help." B explained.

"Is that why you followed me here?" L wondered.

"Yes, it is." B replied.

"Well perhaps there is something you could do for me." L told his successor.

"What is it?" the copy wondered.

"It would be of great assistance if you could look up the names and addresses of these people." L explained as he handed B a list.

"Sure. It shouldn't be a problem." B assured.

_ That's it; I thought maybe it would something a bit more important. _

"Is there anything else I can do?" the red eyed genius wondered.

"No, I do believe that's it Backup." L said.

_ Again with the whole Backup thing I can't stand that. _

"For the hundredth time it Beyond or BB even B, but not Backup." B told L.

"My mistake." L replied flatly.

_ That's it._ B leaned in close and grabbed the great detective by his collar.

"Am I not worthy of your respect? Huh! No trace of admiration? Well that's because you don't know the real me!" B shouted.

"What are you talking about?" L asked calmly.

"I am sick of you showing me no respect L!" B exclaimed.

"I got that part, but what do you mean I don't know the real you?" the detective wondered.

"I am going to surpass you L one way or the other and you will respect me." Beyond promised.

L's eyed went wide and his face took on a nervous look.

"I have been a fool to have admired you for so long." said B.

"You admired me?" L inquired almost in awe.

"I more than admire you, one might say that I even love you, but why is beyond me." B confessed. B leaned in and placed a kiss on L's lips.

"Sweet just like I imagined." B laughed.

L squirmed in his seat in an attempt to get away. B looked deep into L's eyes and saw there what he was looking for he saw fear.

"Oh yes L you will respect me, you will admire me and you won't be able to deny that I am greater than you." B promised.

"Beyond you're frightening me." L spoke his voice barely a whisper.

B leaned down close his lips brushing against L's ear as he spoke. "Good you should be." B whispered.

"You're nuts." L told his successor.

"Yes, I am sure that's what they'll say." B agreed.

"Beyond you need help." L pleaded.

"No, you're the one who needs help. You treat your successors like they mean nothing to you." B shouted.

"I am sorry, but I am too busy to be spending one on one time with everyone." L explained.

"No matter how busy you get you should make time." B scolded.

"B I am not sure what I can to make this better." L replied.

"What a surprise the great detective L is speechless." Beyond laughed manically.

L looked scared out of mind which pleased B immensely. B pulled out a knife and placed it to L's throat.

"You can make this better by treating us as equals and stop putting pressure on us because in case you haven't notice there are a few of us who are at our breaking point." B spoke his voice menacing.

L swallowed a lump that had been growing in his throat.

_ So this is what it takes to get through to him. _L nodded slowly.

"I am glad we understand one another." B said as he got up off of the chair. B didn't bother to look back as he left the room with the list in his hand. _It serves him right. _

B walked to the nearest bathroom and sat on the floor against the wall. Beyond pulled out the knife and rolled up one of his sleeves. He placed the knife against his arm and reveled in the feel of cool metal against his skin. B let out a sigh of relief as he felt the knife bite into his skin. B watched as the blood bubbled up to the surface. He licked the blood off his arm and the knife and pulled down his sleeve. _What I've told L is a promise and I always keep my promises._


	6. Mommy's Little Boy Flashback Part  1

**Author's Note: Here is a flashback that will be done in ****3**** parts. B is supposed to be about 7 or 8 years old here. I just want to give people a taste of what his childhood could have been like and how it could have contributed to the person he became anyway on to the good stuff.**

Beyond sat on the floor with his legs crossed playing with some green plastic army men. "BANG BANG!" he shouted as he made one of the army men kill an enemy.

"Beyond must you be so noisy!" his mother scolded from the kitchen doorway.

"I am sorry mommy, I was just playing war with my army men." the red eyed boy explained.

"Do you have to do it in the living room? Go play in your room until super is ready." his mother ordered.

"Okay mommy." Beyond replied.

The young boy gathered up his toys and scampered up to his room. Beyond looked around at their shabby little home with its peeling wall paper and second hand furniture. _If daddy could be here it wouldn't be like this. _Beyond spread his toys out on his bed and continued his war. The enemies had the soldiers pinned down and they were under fire. Beyond had his army regroup and use a pincer attack ending the battle. _That was fun while it lasted. _Beyond had a habit of boring easily.

"Beyond dinner's ready!" his mother called.

Beyond got up off his bed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Beyond sat at the table across from his mother. Beyond looked down at his bowl of ramen. _Too bad we couldn't afford nicer food. _The red eyed boy stared at his mother taking in her long black hair, the tired expression on her face which never seemed to fade, and the shabby clothes she wore since there was no money for nicer ones. "Beyond stop staring at me like that it freaks me out" his mother ordered.

It didn't escape Beyond's attention that his mother never looked him in the eyes. For as long as he could remember his mother and him never made eye contact not once. Beyond knew why though it was because of his blood red eyes and because of his ability. The only person he could remember ever looking him in the eyes was his father. For as long as he could remember Beyond had always been able to see the names of people and their life spans, but for some reason he couldn't see his own.

"I miss daddy." Beyond stated.

"How dare you bring him up when it's your entire fault that he's dead!" he mother shouted. His mother reached across the table and slapped Beyond across the face with a resounding crack.

"Mommy I told you a million times that I didn't have anything to do with it." Beyond whined.

"You did too you told him that his numbers were running out whatever that's supposed to mean and than the next day he was kill in that factory fire." his mom accused.

Beyond was shocked he didn't know what he could say to his mother to make her believe him. Beyond

burst into tears.

His mother went to him and dried his tears with her handkerchief.

"Mommy is so sorry Beyond I didn't mean to." she consoled him.

"I know mommy." the little boy replied.

"Let's not ever talk about daddy again." his mother said. Beyond nodded in agreement.

"That's mommy's good boy. Now I have to go to work so remember don't open the door for anyone and you can play quietly until bedtime." she told him as she gathered up her things and headed out the door.

Beyond heard the familiar click of the door being locked. _She still didn't make any eye contact with me. _It wasn't until after his father death that Beyond had even realized that the floating numbers above people's heads were their life spans. Beyond ate his ramen and cleared the table. The young boy got use to being left alone while his mom worked nights at the hospital.

Beyond went to his room and got out some work books that his mother had gotten for him. Beyond didn't go to school like normal children because his mother was afraid of how others would react to him. Beyond always supposed she was just trying to protect him. He quickly breezed through the beginning work books so his mother kept finding him harder ones with things like long division and algebra even English comprehension questions. Beyond felt so happy when his mother remarked as to how smart he was for his age it was the only time he felt as if she liked him maybe even loved him.

After finishing up a math work book Beyond went back down stairs to wash the dishes. _Who knows what kind of mood she'll be in when she gets home. _After washing dishes Beyond watched some TV there wasn't very many channels, but it was better than having no television at all. Beyond yawned and stretched he was feeling a sleepy after having watched a movie about some guy who was in love with some girl who didn't love him. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was way past his bedtime.

Beyond hurried to his room and changed into his pajamas and he washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth. He knelt down by his bed to say his prayers because his mommy always told him that is what good boys and girls did. He prayed that his mother someday would forgive and love him so that he could be his mommy's little boy. Beyond yawned again and got into bed covering himself up as he placed his head on the pillows he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep where he often dreamed of a happier life.


	7. Mommy's Little Boy Flashback Part  2

**Author's Note: This is the second part of the flashback and there will be a third as well.**

Beyond felt as if he couldn't breathe his eye fluttered open, but it was dark. The red eyed boy kicked and flailed his arms about. Finally the darkness lifted and he could see his mother sitting next to him with a pillow in her hands. _She was trying to smother me, but why? _The look on his mother was that of disbelief and she looked down at the pillow in her hands.

"Mommy are you going to be okay?" Beyond inquired.

"Oh my God Beyond I am so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking I am such a terrible mother I am frightened of my own baby." she blurted out in tears.

"It's okay mommy I love you." Beyond told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't even look you in the eyes. What kind of mother am I?" she sobbed.

"You're doing the best you can mommy." Beyond consoled.

"No, Beyond you deserve better." she told her son.

Beyond's mother gently unwrapped his arms from around her and tucked him back into bed. "You'd better get back to sleep love." she told him as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight mommy." Beyond whispered.

"Can you do mommy a favor real quick?" she asked. Beyond nodded.

"Mommy wants to look into your eyes." she explained.

Beyond looked at his mother and watched as she slowly shifted her gaze to his eyes. _Emily Birthday three hours. _Beyond looked away from his mom quickly.

"I am going now Beyond I'll see you in the morning." she told him as she got up and headed for the door.

_ No mommy you won't, because you'll be dead just like daddy. _

Beyond sat up in bed after his mother left. _She's going to kill herself isn't she? _Beyond felt helpless. How could he have not noticed his mother's time was running out maybe he had, but didn't want to believe it? Beyond cried for the first time in his life. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to prevent the inevitable from happening. _The only thing I can do is wait. _Beyond watched the clock in his room until it got closer to the time.

The boy with the Shinigami eyes crept out of his room and into his mothers. He made sure he was quiet. Slowly the numbers above her head kept decreasing until finally they reached zero. Beyond carefully approached the bed. He noticed that his mother was holding something in her hand. Beyond carefully removed it from her hand. It was a bottle of Tylenol and it was completely empty. _She must have done this because of what she almost did to me. _Beyond placed the bottle back into his mother's hand.

Beyond stared at her body lying there on the bed. He wasn't sure what he should do. _I should call the police everyone knows when you find a dead body you call police. _Beyond sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. _I am frightened, if I call the police I will have to go to an orphanage or foster care and I don't want to._ Beyond then came to the conclusion to let someone else call the police. _Surly one of the neighbors will notice that she's not coming and going from the house and her job will notice something's wrong if she doesn't show up after while. _Beyond felt confident with his decision besides it would give him a little more time with his mommy. _Yes that's exactly what I'll do. _


End file.
